L'amnésique
by x-shOtgun-wedding
Summary: Draco aime Harry qui ne veut rien savoir de lui. Comment fera Draco pour conquérir Harry à l'aide d'un simple sort? Vous le saurez en lisant ! 1ere fic.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : Phase 1 et 2 de THE plan

POV Draco

C'est aujourd'hui que je vais mettre à exécution mon plan diabolique, non même machiavélique! Genre THE plan pour le conquérir! Et le pire (ou le mieux, ça dépend du point de vue), c'est que je vais pouvoir faire ça bénévolement, disons.

Oh! J'me présente : Draco Malfoy, le merveilleux, le magnifique, le sensuel, moi-même, quoi! J'ai 17 ans et j'étudie à la «_prestigieuse_ » école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Bon, c'est Mère qui m'y a envoyé. Père voulait plutôt que j'aille à Durmstrang, j'aurai préféré d'ailleurs. C'est comme quand on est allé souper chez les Zabini et que Mère m'a forcé à prendre du gâteau au chocolat alors qu'elle sait que j'ai HORREUR du chocolat et… Bon, c'est pas le sujet!

Bref, pour votre grand malheur, mesdemoiselles, je suis gay. Homo, tapette, fifouille, tout ce que vous voulez. Et pour votre grand malheur messieurs, je suis amoureux. Oui, moi, un Malfoy, LA plus grande famille de sang pure du monde sorcier, ceux-là même qui ne montre jamais leurs émotions, au point où l'on se demande si nous en avons, j'aime.

Je n'ai aucune idée de comment, quand ni pourquoi, mais c'est comme ça, je l'aime. Et c'est pour ça que j'ai concocté le plan le plus grandiosement mesquin du monde! Ah! Petits curieux, je vois que vous mourrez tous d'envie de savoir qui est l'heureux élu. Ça, c'est la partie la plus inconprennable (ça se dit bon!), la plus étonnante, la plus… ok, c'est bon, j'arrête! Donc voilà, je suis amoureux de Potter, Harry Potter. Notre survivant à tous, ce p'tit imbécile qui se croit trop et qui... Dah! Je déteste l'aimer! M'fait chier, non mais m'fait chier!

Et je vois que vous voulez tous connaître mon magnifique plan? Ben tant pis, vous ne le saurez que tout à l'heure! Haha! Je m'aime.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Après avoir fait une brève toilette de ma magnifique personne (bah oui, m'prends pas longtemps pour me rendre parfait, j'le suis déjà au naturel), je suis sorti de mon dortoir et j'ai vu mon meilleur ami, Blaise Zabini.

J'adore Blaise. Il est tellement peu compliqué, il me comprend toujours, on se complète, je trouve. On est déjà sorti ensemble, mais ça n'a pas duré longtemps. Juste pour nous trouver nous-mêmes. Enfin, pour qu'IL se trouve, moi je n'avais pas besoin, pffff! On peut dire que ce n'était que du cul.

-Eh Blaise! Attends-moi, merde!

-Ah oups, désolé. Alors, à voir ta face, c'est ce matin LE matin!

-Eh ouais! Tu vas voir, mon plan est si parfait que rien ne peut le détourner de son objectif principal. C'est parfait.

-Typiquement Malfoyen, en gros.

-Oui, on peut dire ça. Allez, tu viens, si on est pas à la grande salle dans 5 minutes, on va le rater. Et tu comprends que je pourrai te tuer à cause de cela? Haha, je rigole.

Blaise est le seul qui est au courant de ma machination. Il est le seul à connaître ma passion pour notre sauveur survivant. Et il est le seul avec lequel je peux me permettre ces familiarités, il est le seul que je traite en égal. Tous les autres (Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle) sont des incultes, des idiots indignes de ma merveilleuse attention. Il y a Théo aussi que j'aime bien. Il est marrant. Étrange, mais marrant.

Évidement, je n'ai révélé mon plan qu'à une personne, digne de confiance. S'il avait fallu que des oreilles indiscrètes l'entendent, je serais couic, là! Enfin, couic d'humiliation. Mais heureusement, je suis rusé. Rusé et beau, mais quelle rareté! Les deux dans une personne, ah, je suis béni des dieux! En plus je suis modeste. Je n'ai pas de défauts et ma maman dit que… OK! Ça vous n'avez pas besoin de le savoir!

Donc, avec Blay sur le chemin de la grande salle, je me sens euphorique. Je suis tellement, disons excité, à l'idée de pouvoir approcher mon amour de près autrement que pour se battre que j'ai presque envie de sourire aux gens. C'est dingue, non? J'essaie de m'intéresser aux sujets tous plus débiles les uns que les autres qui fusent autour de moi, répondant par « ça va » à « si Milly devrait s'épiler le pinch mou » et par « et toi » à « Il est tellement stupide, cet enfant ». En parlant bien sûr de Weasmoche. Bref, j'essaie très fort, mais mes pensées dévient toutes sur un certain beau brun aux yeux verts.

Au détour d'un couloir, moi et ma bande de « potes » stupides croisons ma Némésis et sa bande de potes encore plus stupides. C'est l'heure. Courage, Dray. J'ai peur de ne pas être capable… Ok, tu dois t'en tenir au plan.

Phase 1 : le provoquer.

Haha, c'est entamé, y'a déjà Pansy qui a lancé :

-Alors Granger, toujours pas trouver le bon goût vestimentaire?

Je sais, c'est nul. Mais, Pansy, elle est conne. Donc la voilà qui se bidonne toute seule en se trouvant hilarante. Pffff, elle me fait pitié, cette enfant. Et voilà, ça va être à moi.

-Et toi Potter, t'as pas mis tes lunettes ce matin pour te coiffer? Ah non, j'oubliais, c'est ta coupe normale!

Ok, ça aussi, c'était nul, mais euh… j'suis pas en forme ce matin, bon! Mais on dirait que ça suffit pour ce pauvre 'Ry qui a de la colère au fond de ses yeux. Il doit en avoir sa claque que chaque matin, lui et ses amis débilos se fassent vanné. Mais pour que mon plan marche, il le faut. Ah, merci Blaise, mon amour, il vient à ma rescousse parce qu'il voit bien que je ne peux pas continuer!

-Eh Potter, avec la tête que t'as, moi, j'me serais suicider y'a longtemps! Mais il est pas encore trop tard, tu sais!

Il en fait un peu trop là!

-Potter, c'est clair, tu es trop stupide ! ajouta Pansy. Tu nous débarrasserais d'un gros poids si tu te…

Elle mime un geste de tirage de balle. Non, mais c'est quoi ça? Je veux pas qu'il se suicide non plus, là, merde! Elle nous fait quoi, cette conne?

-Haha, regardez moi ce con qui ne réagit même pas! continue-t-elle.

Au moment où elle laissait s'échapper cette phrase ultime, la phase 2 de mon plan fut enclenchée :

Phase 2 : se battre avec lui et lui jeter LE sort.

Potter (c'est l'habitude) se jeta sur cette pauvre idiote pour la ruer de coups sous les cris de désapprouvement de Granger et ceux d'encouragement du roux. Moi, pour soi-disant la protéger, je me jette sur mon fantasme et le tiraille pour qu'il soi-disant cesse de frapper ma soi-disant amie. Mais au contraire, je me déchaîne. Ah oui, je suis en feu! Je lui jette des sorts et il m'en jette.

Pendant ce temps, Blaise retient la belette en ayant l'air de s'amuser comme un petit fou. D'ailleurs, à voir le sourire con qu'il a de plaqué sur son visage, ça paraît. Je crois qu'il aime le roux. Mais, pauvre chou, le roux est un hétéro convaincu. Il aime Granger comme un fou et elle est la seule à ne pas s'en rendre compte. Je crois que c'est parce qu'elle craque secrètement (enfin, pas tant que ça) pour Blaise. C'est trop compliqué pour vous tout ça, je vois bien. Alors je vais résumer : Blaise aime roux qui aime Granger qui aime Blaise. Voilà, vous avez compris?

À force de me perdre dans mes pensées, je vais finir par oublier (ah c'est marrant comme le mot est bien choisi!) mon but, c'est-à-dire me battre avec celui que j'aime. Ça me fait mal au cœur de faire ça, mais il le faut pour ma cause. Je crois que cela va être le moment.

-Expelliarmusme crie notre griffy national.

Putain! J'avais pas prévu ça! Je regarde sans bouger ma baguette s'envoler à quelques mètres de moi. Il est malin, le mec, quand il veut. Blaise relâche Weasley et attrape au vol ma baguette. Oh my god ! J'adore ce mec! Je vais devoir le remercier maintes et maintes fois tout à l'heure. Je déteste avoir à faire ça, mais bon, c'est nécessaire. Il m'aide trop.

-_Oubliette! _hurle Blay en direction du Survivant.

Ç y est, c'est l'étape cruciale de la phase 2 de THE plan. Jeter le sort de l'oubli à 'Ry afin qu'il oublie qu'il me déteste. Non mais c'est tu pas le meilleur plan of the world? Haha, je suis si machiavélique, je m'aime tant. Un observateur objectif dirait que j'ai fait cela dans l'unique but d'être un vilain personnage. Mais quand on est amoureux, l'objectivité, on s'en fout .

Le sort frappe mon amour de plein fouet. Le pauvre enfant revole sur le mur avec l'expression d'étonnement d'un chien qui se fait mettre dans le… Bon, ne soyons pas vulgaire. Et il s'écroule par terre, inconscient. Quelque part, ça me fait mal, extrêmement mal, mais j'essaye de ne pas le laisser paraître (les Malfoy sont passé maîtres dans l'art de cacher leurs émotions) et je m'efforce de placer sur mon magnifique visage d'ange la même expression d'extase qu'on les saints lorsqu'ils se font martyrs. Ah mon dieu, je suis si poétique, je m'étonne moi-même. Soudain, se passe quelque chose que je n'avais pas prévu…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phrase tirée de Requiem Gai

Phrase aussi tirée de Requiem Gai.

°Requiem Gai est un très fucking bon livre°

Fin du chapitre 1…

À bientôt… Kiss 3


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2: Petite anicroche…

POV Harry

… Où suis-je?...

…Qui suis-je?...

…Qui sont ces gens?...

…Pourquoi je suis ici?...

…Pourquoi je me pose autant de questions?...

-HARRY!? hurle une voix de fille. La fille qui se tient devant moi en fait.

Je crois en déduire que je suis cet Harry… Mais en fait, je ne suis sur de rien… Il a tellement de monde autour…

-Tu vas bien? refait la même voix de fille.

Je pense que j'ai tous mes morceaux, donc, oui je vais relativement bien… à part un léger problème de mémoire. Je pense qu'il serait temps de poser mes questions à haute voix, parce que je ne pense pas m'en sortir à ce rythme… Ah! Bon dieu, il y a trop de chose dans ma tête!

-…Qui… Qui suis-je?...

-Il a parlé! hurle encore cette putain de fille. Ronald, il a parlé!

-Je sais, c'est pas la peine de crier, 'Mione, se désespère un roux. Mais… Une minute! Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit? Harry, qu'est-ce que tu as dit? Répète ce que tu as dit! Allez, vas-y, fais-le, vas-y, allez, fais-le, vas-y, fais-le, allez…

-C'est bon Ron, laisse lui le temps de parler !

Le roux, c'est Ronald… Je crois… Et la fille, c'est… 'Mione. Je fais des progrès. Je commence de plus à plus à être persuadé de m'appeler Harry… Mais…

-Qui suis-je? répétai-je.

-OH NON! Ronald, fais quelque chose, il ne se souvient plus qui il est! crie encore cette fille.

Putain, elle me donne mal à la tête, c'est chiant, non mais ! Ronald se tourne vers les personnes qui sont derrière eux et qui observent la scène et dit à l'un d'eux (à un blond, en fait) :

-Bordel, Malfoy! C'est de ta faute tout ça! Alors tu vas arranger ça pour qu'il se souvienne de la mission salvatrice qu'on lui a donnée à sa naissance!

…Mission?... Mais quelle mission?... J'ai tout oublié, je crois… Le blond réplique alors :

-Pourquoi moi? C'est Blaise qui lui a lancé ce sortilège!

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

POV Draco

-Pourquoi moi? C'est Blaise qui lui a lancé ce sortilège!

J'ai eu un mal fou à me contenir pour lancer cette réplique. Voir mon amour complètement débiliser par ma faute (enfin presque) me fend littéralement le cœur. Tout ce que je voudrai faire en ce moment c'est le prendre dans mes bras et lui murmurer des « je suis désolé » et des « je t'aime » au creux de l'oreille. De le bercer contre moi, de ne plus jamais le lâcher.

Mais je me maintiens. Mais je continue d'être fort. Mais je suis un Malfoy. Et les Malfoy ne montrent jamais leurs émotions.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

POV Omniscient

Alors se passa quelque chose qui fit complètement avancé le plan magistral de Draco. Alors que Ron retournait sa colère contre Blaise, le sombre Professeur Rogue fit son apparition dans cette merveilleuse scène. Le deuxième pire ennemi de Potter fondit sur la « foule » et gueula :

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici, nom de Dieu?!

Granger récita alors :

-C'est Malfoy et Harry qui se sont encore battus. Ils en sont venus aux sorts. Harry a fait revoler la baguette de Malfoy et Zabini l'a attrapée. Puis Zabini a lancé un sort d'oubliette à Harry. Et Harry a tout oublié qui il était. Les Romains s'enduisaient le zizi de fromage et baisaient avec n'importe qui, hommes ou femmes, durant leurs orgies.

-Voyons, Blaise, dit le sinistre professeur avec un rictus de malveillance, pourquoi avez-vous fait cela? Vous ne savez donc pas que le jeune Potter est notre seule chance de salut? Eh bien, eh bien, il faudrait causer de tout cela avec le directeur. Amenez avec vous Potter et Draco, bien sûr. Je vous communiquerai quand vous devrez rencontrer le vieux fou… Euh notre directeur.

Blaise ouvrit grand la bouche et Draco se posa des questions.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

POV Blaise

Non mais c'est quoi ce foutoir, là?! C'est l'affaire de Dray, alors pourquoi je me retrouve au cœur de cette affaire?! Ah il va avoir de mes nouvelles, c'ui-là!

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

POV Harry

…Ein?...

Non, sérieusement, je ne comprends plus rien! Où est-ce qu'on est d'abord? Pourquoi je suis ici? Heureusement que, d'après ce que j'ai compris, on va voir un… directeur, oui c'est ça, qui va régler ma perte de mémoire. Le pire dans tout ça c'est que je sais que j'ai oublié, et plus j'essaye de me souvenir, plus j'oublie que j'ai oublié… Non, mais fait chier, quand même!

Je dois me souvenir, je dois me souvenir…

…Comment je m'appelle?...

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

POV Draco

Oh! Une minute là!

Pourquoi c'est Blaise qui est accusé à ma place? _Peut-être parce que c'est lui qui a jeté le sort pour t'aider, mon chou? _Ta gueule, la p'tite voix! Bon, d'accord, c'est peut-être pour ça, mais…

Ça va tout faire foirer! Si c'est Blaise qui, selon mon plan machiavélique, est forcé de rééduquer Potter, MA Némésis va tomber amoureux de… Mon meilleur ami?! Oh non non non! Ça ne se passera pas comme ça! Je vais dire à Dumby que c'est moi qui ai forcé Blay à faire ça et du coup, c'est moi qui vais hériter de sa « punition »! D'ailleurs, c'est la vérité et je ne mens jamais!

Donc en attendant que Dumby nous reçoive, c'est un suspense insoutenable (wah! J'adore mes mots) et c'est quand même Blay qui s'occupe de 'Ry. Enfin, c'est plutôt moi qui lui dis quoi faire (j'aime toujours avoir un contrôle sur les choses et les gens).

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Harry a été suspendu de cours aujourd'hui, jusqu'à ce que notre _cher _directeur décide de ce qui va nous arriver. Sauf qu'il reste quand même à la table des slithy pour manger. J'en suis plutôt content, il est adorable quand il mange. Les autres de ma maison se posent des questions en voyant Blaise raconter sa propre vie au sauveur. C'est plutôt marrant, ils ont tous une face de poisson frit.

Puis mon cœur manqua un ou deux battements quand je vis arriver mon vautour de professeur et notre dingo de dirlo. L'heure du jugement arrivait… Bon, j'y vais un peu fort, mais c'est un peu comme ça que je me sens. Comme un condamné sur l'échafaud. Ce que j'ai fait, c'est relativement mal, mais bon, je l'aimeeeuuh! Et l'amour justifie bien des maux, non?

Je vois Blaise qui m'adresse un regard mêlé d'Avada Kedavra et en même temps de malice. Et je comprends absolument ce qu'il veut me dire. Mais je vais traduire pour vous, bandes d'incultes! C'est comme s'il m'avait dit :

-Dray, c'est de ta faute tout ça, j'vais te tuer, petit bâtard! Mais en même temps, qu'est-ce qu'on se marre, p'tain! Ah, regarde Potter, il a du pouding tout le tour de la bouche!

Et c'est vrai. 'Ry regarde Dumby comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait. C'est marrant ce que je dis, parce que pour Harry, Dumbledore est une apparition! C'est, techniquement, la première fois qu'il le voit! Il est trop cuuute avec du pouding un peu partout avec ses beaux yeux verts lumineux et vivants, grands ouverts devant le vieux débile.

-Monsieur Malfoy, monsieur Zabini, venez avec moi. Et amenez l'amnésique avec vous.

Sans un mot, Blay et moi prîmes Potter par les bras et se mîmes à emboîter le pas à Dumby.

Ce qu'il y a de bien avec Blay et moi, c'est qu'on se comprend aux moindres regards. Donc sous les yeux du directeur, nous étions en grande conversation « kenoeilleuse ».

-Dray, je te jure que je vais te tuer si c'est moi qui dois s'occuper de ce gros naze!

-Ta gueule! Tout ce que tu aurais eu à faire c'était de me renvoyer ma putain de baguette!

-Bon, c'est ma faute maintenant?!

-Oui! Mais, t'inquiète, j'ai un plan.

-Un plan? Ah oui, ça me rassure! La dernière fois que tu en as eu un, ça a mal tourné! Qu'est-ce que je raconte? Ton plan tourne carrément mal! Et je suis, je te signale, en plein cauchemar! Tu te rends compte, je veux un certain roux et je me retrouve avec un certain brun que mon meilleur ami aime!?

Seigneur, Blay, tais-toi et retiens Potter, il va partir. Et je n'ai pas envie de le chercher partout dans le château. La chasse aux Harry n'est pas encore ouverte!

-Pff! T'es marrant, toi. Oh, on arrive…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Réplique de Starsky et Hutch. Petit clin d'œil à Mau ;).

Encore un clin d'œil pour toi, Mau ;)!.. Elle est marrante, celle-là!!

Fin du chapitre 2…

Reviews, s'iou-plaît!

À bientôt. Kiss… 3


	3. Chapter 3

Désolée, j'avais oublié de faire un disclamer. Les persos ne sont pas à moi.

Chapitre 3 : Meeting avec le directeur

POV Harry

…Euhmm…

Dumble… Dumbydo… Dumbledore! Ç ay est! Je me rappelle de ce nom! Bon c'est peut-être parce que quelqu'un me l'a dit. Dumbledore, c'est l'excentrique vieillard qui marchait devant nous et qui vient de s'arrêter devant des gargouilles de pierre. Elles sont marrantes. Tout est plutôt marrant, ici. Tout à l'heure, j'ai vu un fantôme, oui, oui!

Je n'ai aucune idée par contre de où on est et de qui peuvent bien être ces gens. Quels rôles jouent-ils dans ma vie? Je ne le sais pas mais j'espère le découvrir.

Le blond, c'est Drayco Malfoy. Lui, j'ai retenu son nom parce qu'il est marrant. J'aime ses cheveux blonds, c'est comme des fils d'or sur sa tête. Ils sont aussi doux qu'ils en ont l'air, j'en suis sur. Peut-être que j'ai retenu son nom parce que je le voulais bien… Il est beau… NON! Retire ça, toi!

L'autre, le brun, c'est… euh… Non, lui j'ai oublié. Bof, il n'est pas intéressant, lui.

Le vieux toqué a prononcé quelques paroles et les gargouilles ont fiat apparaître un escalier entre elles. Wow! C'est comme de la magie! J'aimerais être capable de faire ça! Drayco, moi et l'autre devons avancé derrière l'autre dans l'escalier. Wow! Il tourne sur lui-même pour nous amener en haut! C'est magique… Là-haut se trouve un magnifique bureau tout en rond avec plein d'objet bizarres. C'est vraiment merveilleux, ici ! Dumbledore fait apparaître deux fauteuils moelleux et nous fait signe de nous asseoir. J'obéis en prenant place au milieu. J'ai l'impression que ce qui va suivre va être incroyablement marrant!

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

POV Draco

Potter a la mine réjoui. Je me demande pourquoi, mais c'est Potter, alors 'faut pas chercher à comprendre! Bon, on est assis, alors la rencontre peut commencer…

-Les enfants, je ne sais pas par quoi commencer, se lamente le dirlo. Par le fait que vous m'avez extrêmement déçu que vous vous soyez battu ou…

-On s'est battu? l'interrompt Potter. Quand ça?

-…Ou par le fait que Harry est amnésique? Je ne sais trop. Bon alors commençons par le début. Il est évident que vous aurez des ennuis pour vous être battus. Disons, samedi, retenue avec le professeur Rogue dans les cachots. Vous récurerez des chaudrons, sans magie, il va de soi.

-Même moi? demande Potter. Pourtant, M'sieur, je suis sur que je ne me suis pas battu!

-Oh, fait Albus.

-Comme vous dites, répondit Blay.

-Il est plus atteint que je ne le pensais. Ce qui m'amène à mon deuxième point.

-Mais m'sieur! l'interrompt (_encore_) 'Ry. Vous m'avez même pas dit si j'avais une punition!

-Ah oui. Euhmm… Eh bien oui, vous en avez une. Bref. Donc maintenant, je m'adresse à vous, Blaise. Puis-je savoir ce qui vous ait passé par la tête pour lancer un sort d'amnésie à Harry Potter?

-Mais monsieur…, commence Blaise.

-C'est complètement stupide et même carrément suicidaire, bon dieu de merde!

Petite parenthèse : Je n'ai jamais vu Albus Dumbledore entrer dans une telle colère. C'est carrément effrayant, je crois que je vais pisser dans mes culottes! Bon, on s'entend que c'est juste pour vous démontrer à quel point cela fait peur. J'suis plus un gamin, moi, ça ne m'arrive pas ce genre de chose. Bref. Fermeture de la petite parenthèse pas si petite que ça.

-Vous vous rendez compte, monsieur-je-suis-mieux-que-tout que vous ne mettez tous en danger?

-Oui, mais…

-Ne vous permettez pas de prendre cela à la légère !

-Monsieur, m'impliquai-je, c'est ma faute.

-Ne racontez pas de bêtises, allons, selon Severus, c'est monsieur Zabini qui a lancé le sort !

-C'est effectivement le cas, étant donné que je ne pouvais point le faire moi-même.

-Le faire vous-même?

-Tout à fait, monsieur. C'était le plan. Je devais me battre avec lui et lui lancer le sort.

-Le plan? Donc, vous avez manigancé cela depuis le début?

-Vous avez presque percé mon secret à jour. Cependant, je en le point orchestré, je en peux pas m'en attribuer le mérite.

Ah mon dieu, je suis le meilleur acteur de ma génération. Je suis tout simplement génial. Et modeste. Et humble. Et…

-Qui a conçu ce plan, monsieur Malfoy? Dites-le-moi…

-Vous-savez-qui, je chuchote.

Le vieux prend un air outré et attrape un objet (sans doute inutile) sur son bureau pour le fracasser sur le sol. Je suis tout simplement magnifiquement ingénieux. Ah, que je m'aime, que je m'aime, que je m'aime. C'est une chanson, bande d'inculte!!

-Ce p'tit salopard, il va me le payer! Ne pouvant pas le tuer par Avada kedavra, il s'est servi de mes élèves pour le rendre complètement ignorant face à sa mission vitale et donc, ça l'enlève de son chemin! L'enfant de pute !

-Monsieur, euh, ça va? demande Blay.

-OUI, TRÈS BIEN! hurle Dumbledore.

-Mais calmez-vous, bon sang!

-Je suis calme, je suis calme. Bien, étant donné que ce SALOPARD de Voldemort n'est pas présent et que vous me dites que c'est vous qui deviez lancer ce sort, monsieur Malfoy, votre punition sera la MORT! Non, je rigole, donc, comme vous détestez cordialement Harry, votre punition sera de le rééduquer, de lui apprendre tout ce qu'il a oublié. Vous passerez toutes vos journées avec lui, vous dormirez avec lui (dans un autre lit, cela va de soi), même que vous dormirez chez les Griffondors!! Haha! Je me marre haha, bon haha, partez d'ici, je me bidonne, haha, bye!

Une fois sortis du bureau du vieux fou (ce sobriquet ne m'a jamais semblé aussi _approprié_), Blaise me regarda et me dit :

-Ben dis donc, il serait temps qu'il prenne sa retraite, celui-là.

-Comme tu dis…

-Hey, Dray, j'suis désolé que tu doives dormir chez les Griffys. Je te plains sérieusement.

-Menteur. Tu rêves d'avoir le même privilège pour pouvoir draguer ton roux.

-Pfff. Bon, je dois aller en cours, je te laisse avec Potter. Bonne chance.

Et je le regardai s'éloigner pendant que je restai sur place, à deux pas de ma Némésis. HOU-HI! Maintenant, il est à moi et je peux lui apprendre qui il est, selon moi! C'est génialissime! Bon, reprenons notre calme et adoptons une attitude pas trop suspecte face à Harry.

-Bon, Harry, suis-moi, on va se trouver une classe et je vais t'apprendre qui tu es.

-D'accord. Je te suis, je ne sais même pas où on est.

Ah mon dieu, il est tellement beau! Si il continue à faire ce sourire, je en sais pas ce que je lui fais, mais… Bon, penser à quelque chose qui va me calmer. Le bruit d'une machine à laver… Des champignons qui dansent… Dumbledore en string… OK! Ça va! Donc, je commence à déambuler à travers l'école avec Potter sur mes talons. On finit par trouver une classe inoccupée (m'étonne qu'on en ait pas trouvé plus tôt, ce château est tellement grand) et j'ouvre la porte au Griffy.

-Assied toi, ça risque d'être long.

-Ok.

-Donc. On va commencer par le commencement. De quoi te souviens exactement de ta vie?

-Je crois m'appeler Harry et… euh… Je viens de… Non, vraiment, c'est tout ce dont je me souviens… Le vieux de tout à l'heure, c'est Dumbledore. Et tout c'est Drayco Malfoy.

-Bien, c'est un début… Tu t'appelles Harry Potter, le vieux, c'est effectivement Dumbledore, Albus de son prénom et Dumby de son surnom. Et moi, c'est Draco, pas Drayco. Nous vivons en Angleterre et nous étudions au Collège de sorcellerie Poudlard.

-Sorcellerie? Tu veux dire que… On fait de la magie?

-Mais oui, regarde.

Je sors ma baguette et prononce quelques paroles pour faire apparaître une gerbe de roses (mes fleurs préférées). Émerveillé, il tend la main vers les fleurs et je les lui donne.

-Je peux faire ça moi aussi? demande-t-il.

-Oui, tiens, prends ma baguette et dit _Accio Baguette_ pour que ta propre baguette revienne vers toi.

-_Accio Baguette!_

On entendit un sifflement et son bout de bois magique revient vers lui à la vitesse de l'éclair. Il l'attrape au vol et la contemple, ébahis.

-Wow, dit-il.

-Comme tu dis.

J'adore dire « comme tu dis », ça a de la classe. Mais après tout, je ne suis que classe. Tout mon être a de la classe. Je suis merveilleux. Bon, je m'égare, mon but est de rééduquer Potter et je ne fais que m'admirer.

-Donc, Harry, nous sommes à Poudlard et nous sommes en septième année –la dernière année-. Nous appartenons chacun à une maison différente, soit Griffondors pour toi et Serpentards pour moi. Des maisons ennemies.

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rajouter cette phrase, car après tout, c'est la vérité. Lui et moi nous sommes ennemis. Je voudrai tellement qu'il en soit autrement. Rien que d'y penser, je dois me retenir de pleurer. Ça me fait chier. J'en ai marre de cette condition. J'en ai marre de suivre la vie que mon père a tracé pour moi : haïs Potter et fait tout pour lui nuire. Mais voilà, quand les émotions entrent au bout du compte, on en peut plus s'en débarrasser, c'est comme ça. Je voudrai tellement que les griffys et les slythys puissent être aussi amis que les serdaigles et les poufsouffles. Bon, voilà que je me mets à raisonner comme un minable de poufsouffles! Reprends-toi, Dray, reprends-toi. Bon, ça y est.

-Mais…, commence Harry, sommes-nous ennemis?

…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fin du chapitre 3.

À bientôt… Kiss 3

Reviews…


	4. Chapter 4

D'abord, merci pour les reviews, j'suis trop contente que vous aimiez. Et puis désolée d'avoir été aussi longue, mais j'avais des tonnes de devoirs et puis c'était l'Halloween. Gros merci et bisou à Anne, ma lectrice bêta. Donc voilà la suite!

°Les personnages ne sont point à moi…°

Chapitre 4 : Laisse-moi te rappeler qui tu es…

POV Draco

…

Qu'est-ce que je dois répondre à ça?

« _Mais, sommes-nous ennemis?_ »

Bien sûr que nous le sommes ! En tout cas, nous l'étions avant que je ne te rende complètement Alzheimer! C'est fou ce qu'une simple question peut me rendre plein de remords. Des remords? Je crois que c'est la première fois que j'en éprouve de ma vie! Des remords pour t'avoir tout fait oublier.

Puis soudain, les remords laissent place à quelque chose de plus payant : la manipulation. En bon (?) Malfoy que je suis, je dois avouer que je suis spécialiste là-dedans. Et après tout, c'est bien pour ça que je t'ai rendu amnésique, mon chou. Je ne suis qu'un vil personnage.

Ah merde! En plus de mes idées de manipulation, les remords tentent de se tailler une place dans mon esprit. Est-ce que je te réapprends qui tu es VRAIMENT ou alors je te modèle à l'image que je veux de toi? Question pour le moins existentielle…

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

POV Harry

On dirait que ma question l'a déstabilisée… Il est soudainement perdu dans ses pensées. Je me demande à quoi il pense. Pourtant ce n'est qu'une question comme cela. Je suis sur, à voir son attitude envers moi que nous ne nous détestions pas. Ile st trop gentil. Patiemment il m'attend lorsqu'il voit que je n'e me souviens pas. Calmement il m'explique qui je suis vraiment. Wow, je suis poète dis-moi!

Maintenant, c'est plutôt moi qui attends qu'il me réponde. Cette simple question semble le bouleverser, je ne comprends pas pourquoi.

_Mais pauvre con, c'est parce que tu as oublié !_

Ta gueule, la conscience!

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

POV Draco

Finalement, je joue cartes sur tables… Ça vaut mieux.

-Disons que… nous ne nous aimions pas spécialement…

Enfin presque… Je ne suis pas totalement honnête, mais, que voulez-vous, je sis le digne fils de mon père!

-Oh… C'est vrai?

-Eh bien oui, en fait… Mais nous n'e détestions pas! On ne faisait que… (_Se battre _) s'éviter…

J'ai l'impression que c'est à mon tour de le bouleverser avec ma réponse… Je suis pathétique…

-Ah…, répond-t-il.

-Oh, Harry. Ne t'en fais pas, nous allons apprendre à nous connaître si nous passons du temps ensemble.

-Oui, n'empêche que…

-N'empêche que quoi?

-Je sens une bonne odeur de steak et de pomme de terre au beurre! C'est l'heure de dîner!!

L'appel du ventre est plus fort que tout… On croirait entendre Weasel… C'est désespérant. Harry se lève, me prend la main et m'entraîne hors de la classe, s'arrêtant parfois, au milieu d'un couloir pour renifler (l'instinct du chasseur) pour savoir où aller.

-Euh… Tu sais, ça serait plus simple si je te guidais…

-C'est comme tu veux. Parle-moi de ma vie. Qui sont mes amis?

-Eh bien, il y a la sang-de… Euh Granger, euh… Hermione Granger et la belett… Euh Weasmo… Voyons Ronald Weasley. Ce sont tes meilleurs amis.

-Ils sont avec moi à Griffondor?

-Oui.

-Est-ce que Hermione c'est 'Mione, la fille qui me gueulait à la figure tout à l'heure?

-Oui.

-Et Ronald, c'est la roux, c'est bien ça?

-Oui.

-Et on mange avec eux là?

-Euh… Oui, étant donné que je vais devoir te suivre partout même dans ton dortoir, dans ta maison.

-C'est vrai?

-Oui.

-Eh ben.

On dirait que cette seule affirmation l'a rendu plus souriant. Comme il dit, eh ben.

-Tu viens ? C'est où qu'on mange ? J'ai faim, là !

-Oui, c'est bon, c'est bon. On arrive.

On descend un autre escalier et c'est au bout du couloir. Et merde ! Tout le monde est déjà arrivé ! On va faire une entrée remarquée ! D'habitude, j'adore ça, mais là, non, j'ai pas envie.

Fait chier ! C'est forcément ce qui va se passer. Harry, insouciant, est déjà au bas de l'escalier et me fait signe. Une à une, je descends les marches de l'escalier qui me paraît infini. J'arrive en bas. Harry pousse la porte et nous entrons.

Tous les gens ramassés dans la grande salle, donc toute l'école, se taisent et nous regardent. Je haïs ces regards. Je haïs toute l'école. Il y a les regards de désolation et de haine de Weasley et de Granger. Ceux de compatissement de Blaise. Et les pires de tous : ceux qui sont étonnées qu'Harry puisse rester avec moi sans vomir. Ceux-là font mal. Ils font chier. Comme si c'était impossible qu'un jour on puisse s'entendre.

Je dois aller manger à la table des Griffondors. Alors j'entraîne Harry vers sa table, lui qui allait vers celle des Serdaigles. On s'assoit tout les deux sous les regards et le silence pesant de tout le monde. Puis une fois que tous ces poissons voient qu'Harry est à sa table en sécurité les conversations reprennent. Mais sur un seul sujet : Malfoy est avec Harry. Alors tout le monde part sur des hypothèses impossibles, personne ne se doutant que c'est parce qu'il a tout oublié.

Je haïs cette école. Chaque fois que quelque chose de différent arrive, quelque chose qui sort de la routine, il faut indéniablement que tout le monde en parle. Ça fait la une de l'école pendant environ deux jours, sans rigoler.

Cependant, Harry détend l'atmosphère et surtout ses suiveux pouilleux en se servant de tout dans le « buffet » au milieu de la table. Alors tout le monde se remet à manger où à se servir. Je n'ai pas très faim. Mais lorsqu'Harry vit que je ne tentais pas le moindre mouvement vers la nourriture, ses yeux s'ouvrirent et il remplit mon assiette.

Pour le rassurer je pris ma fourchette et commençai à manger sans appétit le steak de mon assiette. Heureusement que Granger n'arrêtait pas de lui parler, car sinon, je crois qu'il m'aurait nourrit.

-Harry, alors ça va mieux ?

-Oui. Draco est très gentil avec moi, il m'apprend des tas de trucs. Tiens regarde, je peux faire apparaître des fleurs avec un bout de bois !

Aux mots «_Draco est très gentil avec moi_ », Weasley me regarda avec des yeux de merlan frit, comme si c'était impossible. Tsss ! Je le haïs. Je me répète, moi.

Bref, j'essayai de manger le plus possible puis je dis à Harry :

-Euhmmm… Je vais attendre que tu aies fini, puis on se retrouvera à la bibliothèque, ok ?

-Ok ! 'Mione, tu m'y reconduiras, s'teuh-plaît !

-C'ets bon Harry, mais finis de manger, je t'en prie. Tu es si maigre. Tu sais que…

C'est bon, je ne veux pas en entendre plus. Écouter Granger radoter au sauveur qu'il est maigre, très peu pour moi, merci.

Donc je me lève et me dirige tranquillement vers la bibliothèque. Je ne sais pas qu'elle attitude adopter. Quand je suis avec Harry, je suis moi-même, mais sinon, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Je n'ai jamais eu d'autres amis à part Blaise et même à ça, nous sommes amis parce que petits, nos parents nous forçaient à nous voir. Mais à force, ben on est vraiment devenus amis. Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte, moi ? Je n'ai aucune envie d'être l'ami de Granger et de Weasley. Je ne sais même pas ce que ça veut dire être amis. Avec Blaise, ça c'est développé, c'est tout.

Rendu à la biblio, je me rends dans la section des romans et j'en prends un au hasard. Je m'installe dans un fauteuil et j'attends mon prince…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fin du chapitre 4…

Ce n'est pas mon préféré, je en l'aime pas beaucoup, mais bon. Il faut ce qu'il faut !

Reviews… ?

Non ? Oui ?

Comme vous voulez !

À bientôt ! Kiss… 3


	5. Chapter 5

Voilà le nouveau chapitre! Merci pour les reviews, encore et toujours. J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos espérances! Désolée pour le retard (l'école pis tout pis tout, là)

°Les personnages sont à J-K Rowling. °

Chapitre 5 : Première nuit chez les Griffys.

POV Harry

Je me dépêche à manger pour pouvoir retrouver Dray. Il me manque encore trop de parties de moi, je veux les retrouver au plus vite. Je sais le début, mais…

Ron et 'Mione me regardent bizarrement alors que je remplis ma bouche à ras bord de nourriture. Ben quoi, j'ai faim!

-Ben quoi, ch'ai faim!

-Euh… C'est que…, commence Ron, même moi je ne mange pas aussi vite…

-Ah bon!

-Harry, dit 'Mione, on sait que tu as hâte de retrouver la mémoire, mais mange un peu moins vite!

-Non, c'est Dray que je veux retrouver vite!

Ron me regarda fixement pendant deux bonnes minutes et toute la table se tut. Je crois que j'en ai dit un peu trop… Apparemment, tous ces gens que je ne connais absolument pas ne semblent pas l'aimer… Mais pourquoi? Je n'en ai aucune idée!

Bref, j'ai fini, et je regarde ma meilleure amie en papillonnant des cils. Puis je dis :

-'Mioneuh… Tu veux bien me reconduire jusqu'à la bibliothèque?

-Oui, Harry, attend une minute.

Elle se lève, prend ses choses et part. Juste avant de sortir de la salle j'entends quelqu'un de ma table dire :

-Il est plus atteint que je ne le pensais!

Ça me fait de la peine. Qu'est-ce que j'ai? Pourquoi on dit ça de moi? Si c'est à cause de Dray, je vais les frapper! C'est le mec le plus gentil que j'ai jamais connu! Bon, je peux pas vraiment dire ça, mais… En plus il est beau… Non Harry! Ta gueule!

Bon, je m'applique à suivre 'Mione sans trop me perdre dans mes pensées pour pouvoir me retrouver dans ce grand château après. Je crois qu'on arrive car elle pousse une porte et on se retrouve dans une grande pièce pleine d'étagères et de livres. C'est magnifique. Si calme, si beau.

Je crie :

-DRAY! DRAY! DRAY?

-Chut! C'est une bibliothèque, ici, chuchote une vieille peau. Il faut chuchoter. Oh! C'est vous, Mr Potter. Donc vous ne devez pas vous en souvenir, n'est-ce pas? Très bien, euh… et bien ne parlez pas fort. Merci. Euh…

Et elle s'éloigne. Je vois Dray qui arrive et je lui fais un grand signe de la main. Signe inutile, je crois, mais bon.

-Harry! Crie-t-il tout bas. Il en faut pas crier ici! Bon, merci Granger, on n'a plus besoin de toi.

-Merci, je me sens utile, maugrée-t-elle. On se retrouve tout à l'heure, Harry.

Je la regarde s'éloigner puis je me tourne vers Dray et dit :

-Bon, alors, je veux tout savoir!

Il m'entraîne à une table à l'écart des autres. Je m'installe, joins mes mains, pose mon menton dessus et attends qu'il commence à me parler.

-Eh bien, euh…, commence-t-il. Tu veux savoir quoi exactement?

-Ben tout!

-Tout quoi?

-J'en sais rien, parle moi, j'aime ta voix.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

POV Draco

Merde! Sa réponse m'a pris au dépourvu!

Si on m'avait dit que je tomberais amoureux d'Harry Potter et qu'il me disait qu'il aime ma voix, j'aurais cru que la personne me disant ces « absurdités » était folle!

Il veut que je parle, eh bien soit, je vais parler.

-Je vais te compter ma vie, si tu es d'accord?

-Vas-y.

-Eh bien, je m'appelle Draco Malfoy, né de Lucius Malfoy et de Narcissa Malfoy, née Black. J'ai 17 ans, bientôt 18 (le 26 décembre, en fait). Il n'y a que très peu de chose que j'aime dans la vie. À commencer par ma mère. Je l'adore, elle est tout pour moi. Ensuite, j'aime les livres. J'adore ces paquets de papier qui sentent bon et contiennent des tas de trucs. J'aime les fleurs, les roses, et tout ça. Je trouve ça magnifique. J'aime Blaise, c'est mon meilleur ami et l'une des seules personnes que je tiens en estime. Je crois que c'est cela pour moi.

Non, c'est faux, je t'aime toi! Je t'aime tellement que ça me fait souffrir de n'être que ton ami. Ça me fait souffrir de penser que, par ma faute, tu ne te souviens pas que tu doives sauver le monde sorcier! Je t'aime tellement que ça me fait souffrir tout court!

Si c'est dangereux d'aimer autant, je ferais mieux de rentrer à Ste-Mangouste tout de suite. Je blague, mais c'est tellement le contraire de ce que je suis. Je suis tellement perdu en dedans de moi, je parie que ça bouleverserait même Voldemort de savoir ce que je ressens…

-Continue, me souffle-t-il, me sortant de mes sombres pensées…

Et je parle. Je parle de tout ce que j'aime ou déteste et ce, pendant je ne sais combien de temps. Tellement que Mme Machin (**nda : j'ai oublié son nom **) vient nous voir pour nous dire de crisser notre camp, vu qu'elle verrouille son antre sacrée pour la nuit.

-On continuera de parler demain, 'Ry, lui dis-je. Je pense qu'il est tard, donc…

-On doit aller dormir déjà?

-Ben ouais, mais on va avoir un problème, tu as oublié le mot de passe de ton dortoir, et moi, je ne l'ai jamais su.

-Oh.

-Ben… On va quand même marcher jusque-là et Granger va surement être dans les alentours, inquiète. Okay?

-Ouais, ça me va.

On fit ce que j'avais dit et comme je l'avais dit, nous tombâmes sur la sang-de-bourbe, qui se rongeait les sangs en pensant à «son» Harry.

Elle dit :

-Où étiez-vous pendant out ce temps, bon dieu de merde!?

-Euhmm… À la bibli, répondis-je.

-Mais merde! Harry est amnésique, Malfoy! Prends tes responsabilités et essaie de ne pas nous le perdre! Putain ce que tu peux être un sale petit connard égoïste quand tu veux! Non, en fait, c'est tout le temps!

-Écoute-moi bien, pauvre conne! Je te ramène «ton» Harry en bonne santé, alors il est où le foutu problème?

Petite note : ça risque d'être souvent comme ça, moi et Granger ou moi et Weasmoche. Habituez-vous, quoi.

-Débile, conclu-t-elle.

-'Mione, c'est quoi le mot de passe? demande Harry, qui était resté silencieux tout ce temps.

-C'est Amnésique. Tâche de t'en souvenir.

Woh! Ça, c'était paradoxal et psychédélique! Bon dieu! Elle est troublante, la guerda!

Le tableau s'ouvre à l'écoute de ce mot et nous pouvons entrer dans le sanctuaire des Griffys. Eurk, c'est écœurant : tant de couleur chaude et pas assez de vert. Mais bon, apparemment, je vais devoir m'y faire.

Ah, si mon père savait, que dirait-il?

Je me tiens avec ma Némésis devant la porte de sa salle commune et nous voyons le roux s'approcher pour nous dire (enfin dire à Harry) de venir se coucher. Les trois nous montons l'escalier en colimaçon (on a pas ça dans notre salle commune, nous, c'est pas juste!) pour nous retrouver au bout du compte dans le fouillis le plus indescriptible que j'ai jamais vu! C'est bien eux, ça! En plein le portrait d'eux que je me faisais!

Le regard dégoûté, je chemine parmi les oreillers, valises… _caleçons_, et autres immondices qui devraient être ailleurs. Je m'installe dans le lit, tout au fond et regarde tous ces débiles (Weasley, Finnigan, Thomas, Longdubas, etc.) essayer de convaincre Harry de faire une bataille de polochons avec eux. Il accepte. Bon, pas très mature, le survivant, après tout.

Chez les serpentards, c'est tous les soirs la même chose. On se retrouve dans la salle commune, on fait nos propres affaires sans se préoccuper des autres en silence et tout le monde monte se coucher en même temps. Finalement, nous sommes pathétiques. Je me rends compte, là.

Au-dessus de ces enfantillages, je me mets en pyjamas, et m'endors (enfin, essaie) en m'imaginant des choses non-transcrivables, héhé.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fin du chapitre 5.

Guerda : C'est dans L'Gros Show, je crois.

En bref, c'est québécois et ça veut dire fille.

Alors… : D

C'était comment?

Une petite reviews?

Ou alors c'était trop mauvais, bouh, pourri?

Dites-le moi.

Bye!!


	6. Chapter 6

Merci pour les reviews, ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir! En réponse à celle de **Bibi93**, je dirai que je n'ai aucune idée du nombre de chapitres que ça va prendre pour que Harry se souvienne de qui il est. En fait, je n'ai rien décidé de la fin, mais, ça va venir ;). Mais comme vous voyez, Dray lui rappelle des petits bouts de lui à chaque chapitre, donc.

Bon, j'arrête de vous emmerder et voilà la suite!

Chapitre 6 : Première journée en compagnie de ces casse-pieds **OU** le temps presse…

POV Draco

Bon dieu de merde, que ça soit un cauchemar, je ne dors pas dans le même dortoir qu'eux, s'il-vous-plaît que je ne me réveille pas en leur compagnie… J'ai déjà dit s'il-vous-plaît?

Oh putain! Voilà qu'y'a le Weasel qui hurle comme un con au dessus de moi pour que je pose ma foutue carcasse hors de ce lit. C'est pénible, bon dieu, c'est horrifiant. Les yeux encore bouffis de sommeil, je me tourne vers lui et lui dit :

-Bordel, Weasmoche, regarde la définition du mot « idiot » dans le dictionnaire et fous moi la paix!

-Et qu'est-ce que je vais y trouver, sang-pur de mon cul? Une photo de moi?

-Non, tu vas trouver la définition de ce mot, ce que tu es, grosse tête!

Bordel! Chez les serpentards, le matin, chacun fait ses propres affaires, y'a personne en boxer qui cherche son uniforme, y'a pas la pagaille un peu partout, y'a pas de sale roux et… y'a pas mon Harry.

Bref, je vais devoir me lever, parce que y'a un de ces cons qui vient de hurler qu'il est déjà 7 heures 50.

Je ne m'en fais pas avec ça, je connais un truc super qui permet de m'habiller sans avoir à bouger et… Ooooh! V'là Harry qui sort de la douche en boxer, les cheveux mouillés et qui m'adresse un de ces sourires…

_Ferme la bouche, Dray, tu baves !_

Ta gueule, la conscience !

Non, je pense que je vais plutôt aller me laver. Avec de l'eau _très_ froide… Héhéhé…

Oh, puis non, j'ai trop faim. Pour une fois…

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

POV Harry

Hey, Dray est réveillé! Je me demande ce qu'il va m'apprendre de moi aujourd'hui. Bof, anyway, j'en ai rien à foutre de ça, je veux seulement passer du temps avec lui. Il est tellement beau.

J'en sais rien, mais je crois que je l'aime…

Bon dieu, ce que c'est compliqué, tout ça!

Je devrai en parler à 'Mione. Je suis sûr qu'elle peut m'aider. Mais bon, pour l'instant, j'ai plutôt faim, alors tant pis !

Pourquoi la vie n'est-elle pas un monde de chocolat? Le chocolat, c'est bon, d'abord et puis c'est gentil.

Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte, moi? Ah, si Dray voyait mes pensées, que dirait-il?

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

POV Omniscient

Toute la _joyeuse _troupe des _Griffondors_ sorti de son dortoir pour aller prendre le petit déjeuner. En chemin, plein de gens souhaitèrent prompt rétablissement à Harry sans que celui-ci ne sache pourquoi, amis il leur adressa des sourires à faire damner des saints, pendant que Draco ronchonnait dans son coin devant tant de stupidité de la part de sa Némésis et des Griffys en général.

À la grande salle, Harry s'assit à côté d'Hermione pour lui parler de ses problèmes de cœur.

-Ça va, Harry?

-Euh, ouais…

-…

-Mais…

-Oui?

-Euh, je voulais te…

-Oui?

-…Demander quelque chose…

-Oui? Fit-elle, excédée.

-Bien, euh…

-Harry, bon dieu, accouche, qu'on en finisse!

-Euh, je crois que… j'aime quelqu'un, rajouta-t-il tout bas.

-AH! s'écria-t-elle, victorieuse.

-Oui, ben, euh, je voulais t'en parler…

-Qui c'est la chanceuse?

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

POV Hermione

Ah, je l'ai piégé en lui demandant ça! Évidemment, ce n'est pas une fille, j'ai fait exprès. Faut être stupide comme Ron pour ne pas se rendre compte qu'il est amoureux de l'autre imbécile blond. Voyons voir ce qu'il va me répondre…

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

POV Harry

Putain ! Elle l'a fait exprès, j'suis sur! Dah, elle fait chier ! Qu'est-ce que je lui réponds, moi? Ah je sais !

-Bien, ça, c'est à toi de le découvrir!

Avec le petit clin d'œil, elle va en baver! ;)

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

POV Hermione

Le sale con!

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

POV Draco

De quoi ils parlent, eux, là-bas? C'est de moi je parie ! Pff!

Bon, qu'ai-je fais? Pourquoi le dirlo en personne s'approche de notre table et viens ME voir en particulier? Humm…

-Monsieur Malfoy, veuillez me suivre, s'il-vous-plaît.

Ben non, justement, je n'en ai pas envie! Mais ça, je ne lui dis pas.

-Ok, fais-je en soupirant.

Il m'entraîne dans un dédale de couloir pour m'emmener, je le devine, dans son bureau.

Une fois là-haut, bien installé dans un fauteuil, il me regarde et me dit :

-L'heure presse, Draco.

-Pourquoi? De quoi parlez-vous?

-D'Harry.

-Oh.

-Il faut à tout pris qu'il retrouve la mémoire.

-Mais j'y travaille, monsieur.

-Je n'en doute pas. Mais le problème, c'est qu'il faut à tout prix qu'il connaisse sa mission. Mon espion au sein du camp de Voldemort vient de m'informer que celui-ci prépare une attaque. Donc, pardonnez mon langage, mais il faut qu'Harry soit conscient de son sort AU PLUS SACRANT!

Il me sidère le vieux, là! Son langage pis le fait qu'Harry va devoir combattre Voldemort… Seigneur! Je me promets de parler à Harry dès la pause des cours et à prendre une journée de congé pour tout lui rappeler. Quand j'ai prévu mon plan, je n'avais pas pensé à cet aspect de sa vie… Je suis égoïste, j'en prends pleinement conscience, aujourd'hui! Je suis pathétique.

-Est-ce que c'est tout ce que vous vouliez me dire, monsieur?

-Oui, oui, Draco, rejoins tes camarades, maintenant. Je te donne congé ainsi qu'à Harry, aujourd'hui.

Alors au moment où je m'apprête à quitter ce bureau, Albus se lève et me retiens par le bras.

Je peux voir dans son regard qu'il me supplie de faire vite.

-Surtout, ramène-nous notre Harry, Draco. Et vite.

J'incline la tête et pars.

-Harry! Criai-je au moment où il se lève avec Granger.

-Dray ! Ça va?

-Tu dois venir avec moi, on a congé aujourd'hui pour que je te rappelle ta vie. C'est vraiment crucial et important, alors suis-moi, et vite!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fin du chapitre 6

Phrase tirée de Kiss Kiss Bang Bang.

°Si vous n'avez rien à écouter, je vous le conseille fortement, c'est vraiment bon comme film. ;) °

J'espère avoir réussi à créer un certain suspense, sinon, ben désolée. Et il n'y aura aucune description de la peut-être future confrontation entre Harry et Voldy, j'ai horreur de la violence et je ne crois pas que je serai capable de décrire ça.

Une petite reviews?? Oui, non? S'il-vous-plaît! °Chibi eyes°

.x. Mo0 .x.

Oh, en passant, dès que cette fic sera finie, j'ai déjà en tête d'autres idées, dont une que ce serait un crossover entre Harry Potter et Desperate Housewives. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez?

Kiss 3


	7. Chapter 7

Merci pour les reviews, mais ne vous arrêtez pas pour autant ;). Bon, un nouveau chapitre écrit alors que j'écoutais de la musique (Tokio Hotel) et que mon ordi chiait. Voilà la suite! Donc, bonne lecture!

Chapitre 7 : Quand tout semble s'arranger, mais que ce n'est pas le cas…

POV Draco

Bordel! Je ne pensais pas que… Bon Dieu, comment suis-je sensé travailler dans ces conditions? D'autant plus que je n'ai aucune idée de quand ce débile de Face-de-serpent va attaquer! Putain, c'est pas possible un con pareil!

J'entraîne Harry à la bibliothèque et je l'assois sur une chaise.

-Ok, 'Ry, tu m'écoutes, c'est vraiment important, tu ne m'interromps pas, okay?

-Euh, ok… ?

-Il y a 17 ans, un sorcier, un des nôtres, était au pouvoir. C'était probablement un des sorciers les plus puissants que notre monde a connu. Ce sorcier, Voldemort de son nom de jeune fille (_qu'est-ce que je raconte, moi?_) a éliminé de nombreuse gens détenant des pouvoirs magiques, et de nombreux moldus. Un jour, le 31 octobre, il a essayé de s'en prendre à une famille de sorcier à cause d'une prophétie faite par une folle qui enseigne ici. Cette famille, Harry, c'était la tienne.

Je prends une pause pour lui laisser le temps d'assimiler cette information. Les yeux ronds il est suspendu à mes lèvres et attend la suite.

-Ce que je veux dire, Harry, c'est que tes parents sont morts en essayant de te protéger de Voldemort. La prophétie, elle te concernait et le concernait. Il a tenté de te tuer et tes parents ont fait leur possible pour l'en empêcher. Je n'entrerais pas dans les détails, tu feras ça avec Dumbledore. Mais ce que je veux te dire, c'est que Voldemort a presque été tué de ton affrontement avec lui. Mais il n'est pas mort, et il est toujours parmi nous. Durant les six années précédentes, tu l'as combattu, mais il est toujours là. Et bientôt, il reviendra. Tu comprends ce que je dis, Harry?

-Je… Alors…

-Alors, c'est toi notre sauveur. Tu es Harry Potter, orphelin et sauveur du monde sorcier!

-Je dois…

-Tu dois affronter Voldemort quand il reviendra. Et c'est bientôt, ça, Harry.

À ma grande surprise, il ne fond pas en larmes, ne pique pas une crise d'hystérie, ne s'arrache pas les cheveux à cause de cet immense aveux, de cette immense tâche. Non, Il se lève, me regarde et dit :

-Je vais le faire. Je vais battre cet enfoiré, pour toi, Dray.

Je suis bouche bée. Puis il prend possession de mes lèvres et je m'abandonne totalement. Il s'arrache à cette étreinte dont je rêve depuis des mois et part. Putain, il a pas le droit, j'suis bandé comme un turc!

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

POV Harry

J'l'ai embrassé… j'ai embrassé Draco Malfoy… J'l'ai embrassé… Ah seigneur, c'était tellement bon…

Ok, Harry, reprends contenance, et va voir Dumbledore. C'est ta mission. Ah le con! Je ne sais même pas où est le bureau du dic! Le con de merde! Vous avez déjà vu un con pareil, vous? J'parie que non!

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

POV Omniscient

Pendant qu'Harry était encore à la bibliothèque avec Draco, et que celui-ci lui parlait de sa mission, quelqu'un qui avait séché ses cours se trouvait là par un hasard qui s'appelait « je suis ces deux là pour voir ce qu'ils font ». Ce même quelqu'un avait été témoin de toute leur conversation, mais un passage en particulier avait attiré son attention. Celui où Harry embrassait le prince des Serpentards.

Cette personne là, c'était quelqu'un qu'Harry connaissait bien. C'était la meilleure amie de Golden Boy. Hermione Granger avait renoncé à la matière scolaire pour suivre son ami et le blond à la bibliothèque. Étonnée, la jeune fille les avait regardé se rapprocher pour ne former qu'un avec leurs lèvres. Puis, elle avait vu Harry sortir du sanctuaire de livres pour se rendre elle ne savait où.

Puis, elle sortit de sa cachette et marcha à l'encontre du blondinet toujours aussi « jamé » sur place.

-Malfoy…, commence-t-elle, aucun sentiment dans la voix ni sur son visage.

-Granger! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

-Je viens te parler, bougre d'âne! Je t'ai vu, Malfoy. Avec Harry. J'ai tout vu.

« Bordel ! pensa Draco. Elle a vu! Je réagis comment, moi à ça? »

-Qu'as-tu vu? Demande-t-il en essayant de garder le contrôle sur sa propre voix.

-Votre baiser.

-Ce… Ah! fut tout ce qu'il trouva à répondre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux? Écoute-moi bien, espèce de connard suffisant. Le sort, votre bagarre, les insultes, tout ça, c'était prévu, non? Je vais te dire une chose, moi. Tu te bats avec pour pouvoir le toucher. Tu l'insultes parce que tu aimes la haine qu'il a contre toi, tu aimes que toute sa passion (**nda** : pas amoureuse, non non! ) soit dirigée sur toi. Tu l'as rendu amnésique parce que tu voulais le remodeler à ta façon, pour qu'il t'aime. Tu ne dis rien, parce que j'ai raison, n'est-ce pas?

-Tu as tort, Granger. Je vais te dire quelque chose, et je ne le répéterai pas. C'est lui qui m'a embrassé. C'est Blaise qui a lancé le sort, assurément de son propre chef. Je déteste Potter du plus profond de mon être. Je consacre toute mon énergie à ma haine pour lui.

-Espèce d'enfoiré, répondit Granger avant de partir.

Au moment où elle passait devant un rayon de livres, un corps bronzé surmonté d'une touffe de cheveux noirs jailli sur elle pour l'entraîner entre deux rangées. Hermione se remit de sa surprise et croisa une paire de magnifiques yeux verts trempés de larmes. Elle sut aussitôt de qui il s'agissait.

-Oh, Harry…

-'Mione…, hoqueta le Survivant.

-Je suis désolée, Harry. Sincèrement.

-Je vais le voir!

-Non! Harry…

-Je l'aimais, tu comprends! Il était tout pour moi. Tout ce dont j'ai toujours rêvé…

-C'est l'être le plus horrible que je connaisse, il est juste méchant, Harry… Ne vas pas le voir, je t'en supplie, tu vas souffrir.

-Je dois y aller.

Harry s'élança vers son prince blond et tomba par terre devant.

-Harry…, commença celui-ci.

-Non! NON! Je sais ce que tu vas dire! Mais je ne veux même pas l'entendre! Ok?

-Je… Je peux t'expliquer!

-J'ai déjà tout compris, fut la dernière chose que dit le survivant avant de s'en aller.

Se forçant d'essuyer ses larmes, Harry, déterminé, se dirigea vers le bureau du directeur.

Dans le parc, un élève poussait un dernier cri, pour avertir l'école du danger, avant de s'effondrer sur le sol, mort.

Un groupe d'hommes firent un cercle autour du cadavre et l'un d'eux s'avança. Il repoussa le capuchon de sa cape noire, révélant un visage d'un vert maladif et des yeux rouge qui détonnaient. Un rictus malfaisant retroussa sa bouche sans lèvres.

-Il n'arrêtait pas de hurler, se contenta de dire Lord Voldemort (car oui, c'était bien lui o.0).

Les autres cagoulés qui l'accompagnaient ricanèrent.

Dans le château, au même moment, Dumbledore prenait Harry par le bras et l'emmenaient dehors avec lui.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fin du chapitre 7

Clin d'œil à Mau et Rox ;) Souvenir d'une soirée mémorable où on jouait au Scratégorie le soir après le concert de FOB… Nostalgique

Bon, il est un peu foireux ce chapitre, mais il était nécessaire et moi j'le trouve relativement triste.

Enfin, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez.

REVIEWS, en gros.

3 Bisouxx

° Bientôt, je vais poster un one-shot d'Harry & Dray à SJE (mon école). °

°° Cette fic va faire à peu près 10 chapitres. °°


	8. Chapter 8

Merci pour ma reviews de moi-même, lol! Et à celle de Sami-Chan XD. Donc, voilà la suite, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ça va s'arranger entre Dray et 'Ry, enfin, peut-être pas dans ce chapitre là :O.

Euhmm, désolée pour les liens (les astérisques) qu'on ne voit pas, c'était pas très voulu, j'vais essayer de ne pas en mettre.

Place au chapitre 8

Chapitre 8 : Aveux.

POV Harry

…

Je me souviens…

Première année, j'ai refusé de serrer sa main. Et je l'ai rencontré la première fois sur le chemin de traverse.

Deuxième année, je le soupçonnais d'être l'héritier de Serpentard.

Troisième année, j'ai ris de lui quand Buck l'a éborgné (**nda : éborgné, ça s'applique pas juste aux yeux, ok?!**)

Quatrième année, on s'est détesté.

Cinquième année, j'ai voulu le tuer (manière de parler).

Sixième année, je l'ai espionné.

Septième année, je l'ai aimé… Et c'est toujours le cas, même si lui non.

Je me souviens!

Et je vais battre Voldy pour lui!

Oui, Dray, pour toi, je t'aime tant, mon ange…

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

POV Omniscient

Dumbledore, traînant toujours Harry, lui dit :

-C'est l'heure, Harry. Tu dois te battre.

-Mh, fut tout ce qu'il répondit.

-Ça va, tu tiens le coup, Draco t'as rappelé ce que tu avais oublié?

-…

-Harry?

-… OUI! Je me souviens, maintenant, professeur!

-C'est vrai?

-Oui. Alors, il va crever le sale con?

-Oh, ça oui!

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Pendant ce temps, à la bibliothèque, toujours, Hermione revenait rageusement vers le prince blond.

-Espèce de salaud de merde! Je te déteste, je te déteste tant! Je ne vis que pour te détester, commença-t-elle.

-Pardon? Tu débarques ici pour nous espionner parce que tu me détestes, tu me sors un gros monologue sur le pourquoi de la chose et blablabla ?! Je suis désolé, il y a longtemps que je suis perdu, alors tu pourrais m'expliquer?

-À cause de toi, le cœur d'Harry part à l'enfer (**nda : VEGASTAR POWAAH XD !.**), il a tout entendu ce que tu as répliqué à mon explication pourtant logique à toutes tes actions. Tu veux que je te dise, tu es pathétique!

-Tais-toi, Granger, si tu savais, tu ne parlerais pas.

-Mais explique-moi, je veux comprendre!

-Mh. Tu m'attaques, tu m'insultes et tu veux que je te parle normalement ?

-Eh bien, oui, j'ai osé espérer cela.

-Mais tu rêves, ma pauvre, je ne te dirai rien!

-Écoute, je suis désolé, c'est que…, reprit Granger, plus calme, Harry est mon meilleur ami, et… Il souffre parce qu'il a entendu ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure.

-Oui je sais. Mais il en devait pas entendre! La vérité, c'est que je l'aime tellement que j'en souffre aussi.

-Donc, j'avais raison, souri-t-elle.

-Ne fais pas cette face, sinon, je te frappe! Je rigole. Oui tu avais raison. Pour tout. Mais je ne pouvais pas te l'avouer comme ça, franchement! Je n'avais juste pas prévu qu'Harry soit toujours là. Si tu savais comme je m'en veux.

-Ça t'apprendras à me mentir, je sais toujours tout, ragea-t-elle en lui donnant une tourniole (**nda : comme dit ma prof de maths, lol**) derrière la tête.

-Je l'aime, tu ne peux pas savoir comment.

-Oh, je peux comprendre, rougit 'Mione.

-Oui, c'est vrai, tu en pinces pour Blaise, n'est-ce pas? demanda Dray, en haussant un sourcil, un sourire ravageur plaqué sur la bouche

-Pas du tout, mÔssieur. Je ne vois pas du tout ce que tu veux dire, mÔssieur.

-Mouais, c'est ça ouais.

-Bon, puisque nous jouons cartes sur tables, oui, c'est vrai, tu as peut-être un peu... beaucoup raison. Mais allez, comprends-moi, il est sublime, ce mec !

-Eh ho! Tu baves, là. Oui, il est magnifique, mais désolé, il aime les hommes (entre autres ton ami le roux pouilleux XD).

-Je sais bien, qu'est-ce que tu crois !?

-Donc, c'est pas logique.

-Oui, bon… On parlait d'Harry, là!

-Ouais, euh, ben, c'est ça. Tu sais, moi et toi, je pense qu'on pourrait s'entendre! Dit sincèrement Dray. On est tout les deux habiles pour découvrir les histoires de cœur, et je suis sur qu'une vile perverse serpentarde sommeille en toi.

-…, de « répondre » Hermione en haussant un sourcil. Je ne suis plus la sang-de-bourbe, maintenant?

-Si, mais, à force, on pourrait s'entendre!

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

POV Draco

Et je le pense, croyez-moi. Ensemble, on pourrait concocter des plans encore plus machiavéliques que ceux de Voldychou. C'est vrai, j'ai un talent inné pour ça.

_Oui, c'est pour ça que ton dernier plan a tourné en désastre et a donné naissance à cette fic!_

Tais-toi, conscience de mon cul!

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

POV Omniscient

Harry et Dumbledore s'approchait maintenant bravement du cercle d'enculés, euh… d'encagoulés et de leur chef Face-de-Serpent.

-Beuh! Il est vraiment dégueu, ce type, s'épouvanta Harry à son directeur.

-Je ne te le fais pas dire. Allez, c'est à ton tour maintenant de le rentrer sous terre. Vas-y, Harry, dit le vieux fou sage avant de partir se cacher derrière MacGonnagall.

-Eh, Voldy, tu trouves pas que ton temps est passé? S'enquit le Golden Boy.

-Potter! Comme on se retrouve…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fin du chapitre 8

Bordel! Enfin fini!

J'ai essayé d'instaurer un semblant de suspense, mais, bof, c'est pas vraiment le cas.

Tk, JE VEUX DES PUTAINS DE REVIEWS, MERDE!

On essaye d'atteindre le 10, au moins. Hein, s'iou-plait là. o.0

Bref, salut!

Kiss

.x. Mo0 .x.


	9. Chapter 9

Mon putain de MSN plante alors j'en profite pour clancher cette putain de fic.

**Harry :** Tu ne nous aime pas ?

**Mo0 :** Mais si, mais ça fait longtemps qu'elle est commencée… et pas finie u.u'

**Dray :** On a pas besoin d'elle, 'Ry!

**Harry :** Ouais!

**Mo0 :** Mais… Oh et puis allez tous chez le diable, nom de Dieu!

Ok, chapitre 9 time, Guys XD

Chapitre 9: THE bataille of the life

POV Omniscient

-Ouais, on se retrouve, Face-de-serpent! Répliqua Harry.

-Je vais te détruire, espèce de petit connard qui ne fait rien d'autre de sa vie que m'emmerder, à contrecarrer tout le temps mes plans machiavéliques.

-Écoute, merde, personne ne veut de toi dans cette vie, okay?! Même ta mère, la chauve, ne voulait pas de toi, c'est pour ça que tu as passé ta putain d'enfance dans un putain d'orphelinat de moldus! De plus, tu as 50 ans passé, mon vieux, prends ta retraite. Non mais, quel con, faut le faire, franchement, continuer à tuer des gens alors que tu peux mener une existence bien rangée dans une maison de vieux! T'es pathétique!

Le visage de Voldemort se défie progressivement au fur et à mesure qu'Harry prononçait sa sentence.

-Ensuite, tu es moche, désolé, mais la mode « serpent » c'est passé, ou au pire, ça n'a jamais existé !

-Oh! Dans ses dents! Hurla un élève nowhere.

-Il est cassé! Dit un autre sans-vie en faisant le signe, encore accro à Brice de Nice.

-Mais quel insolent, ce p'tit crisse! S'indigna Voldemort. Je vais te défoncer, mon sale fion (**nda : expression made in Bédardland XD**)!

-Non, désolé, je ne veux pas que ma première fois fasse mal. Et, c'est moi qui vais te faire manger la poussière.

La vraie bataille commença, les sorts fusaient de partout, des élèves courraient comme des poules sans têtes ou encore des poules qui vont se faire enlever leur tête, certains perdaient vraiment leur tête (on se serait cru à la cérémonie de guillotinage de Louis XVI). Trêve de plaisanteries, c'était la guerre à Poudlard.

Harry passa devant un tas de roches, en empoigna une et la lança à quelqu'un occupé à maltraiter un élève ou un prof. Il en prit une autre et hurla :

-Eh Face de Reptile, prends ça! Ça t'apprendra à te battre avec quelqu'un d'autre que celui qui porte ta putain de marque!

Et il lui lança sa pierre.

Voldemort entra dans une colère noire et répliqua :

-Ça suffit! Nom de Dieu, qu'est-ce que vous avez aujourd'hui à tous me parler en criant! Je suis peut-être THE Lord Noir, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour me rabaisser à chaque instant! Je suis, enfin, j'étais un être humain avec des sentiments! Toi, continua-t-il en pleurant à chaudes larmes et en parlant à Harry, on va régler ça comme des hommes, dans un duel de sorciers!

-TOUS LES ÉLÈVES, VOUS RENTREZ DANS LE CHÂTEAU, IMMÉDIATEMENT! Cria Dumbledore.

-Mais monsieur, commença Ron, nous devons nous battre pour aider Harry.

-Très bien, alors TOUS LES ÉLÈVES QUI N'ÉTAIENT PAS DANS L'AD VOUS RENTREZ IMMÉDIATEMENT DANS LE CHÂTEAU! Rectifia le dirlo.

Tous les membres de l'AD restèrent pour combattre les mangemerdes, euh… mangemorts récalcitrants qui refusaient de crever (ces connards!) et les sorts sortirent de tous les côtés. Rayons de lumière bleue, rouge, verte, doré, argent, jaune, etc.

Pendant qu'Harry se postait face à Voldy, Draco et Hermione descendirent en trombe les multiples escaliers de l'école, ayant été avertis par une quelconque personne de ce qui se passait dehors.

Au moment où Dumbledore disait :

-Dans le coin droit, il a plusieurs surnoms, c'est notre sauveur à tous, le préféré des filles… et des garçons, nous comptons tous sur lui : Harry Potter! Et dans le coin gauche, le favori pour la défaite, on le connait sous le nom de Face-de-Serpent, de Lord Noir et de Seigneur des Ténèbres, Voldemort! Maintenant, place au combat!

; Hermione et le prince des Slythys défonçaient la porte du château et dégringolaient les escaliers du porche.

À l'instant où Harry et Voldychou s'inclinaient, Hermione dit à Dray, alors qu'ils s'approchaient du lieu de combat :

-Tu dois lui dire avant qu'il ne se batte contre Voldemort. Allez!

-Harry! hurla le blond.

-Dray? Demanda sa Némésis.

-Harry, je…, fut-il coupé lorsque son propre père lui jeta un sort.

Le fils prodigue s'écroula sur le sol. Son mangemort de paternel se dressa de toute sa hauteur au-dessus de lui et dit :

-Je ne supporte pas les familiarités.

Les yeux d'Harry s'agrandirent alors qu'il voyait au ralenti son amour tomber. Puis ils se voilèrent de colère et le courageux lion se dirigea vers l'enfoiré qui avait fait ça à Dray.

-Vous!

-Moi? fit Malfoy Senior.

-Ouais, vous! Vous n'avez pas de conscience ou quoi? Merde, votre propre fils!

-Tu n'es pas ma femme, jeune homme. Alors ce que je fais avec ce traitre à mon sang ne te regarde point!

-Oh si, ça me regarde! Nous sommes amis, et je l'aime. C'est pour ça que vous l'avez anéanti? Parce qu'il m'a appelé par mon nom? Mais quel connard vous faites. Je n'en reviens pas. Pour l'instant, je vais aller battre votre bien-aimé maître, mais quand je reviendrai m'occuper de vous, ça ne sera pas très beau. Bonne journée.

Et il retourna face au seigneur des ténèbres.

-Lève ta baguette, Harry, et prépare-toi à retomber de ton piédestal.

-Tu te trompes. Je vais tellement te buter, mon tabarnac, que même tes ancêtres vont avoir honte, que même Salazar, Ô le grand maître des serpents, va se retourner dans sa tombe.

-… Tais-toi et bats-toi.

-Je le fais pour toi, Dray. Parce que je t'aime tellement. Je vais le buter pour toi.

Juste au moment où Voldemort lançait un premier sort, Harry se rappela combien le doux visage de Dray était beau, combien il avait apprécié l'embrasser, combien il l'aimait…

Ce qui fait que l'Avada Kedavra que lui lança son ennemi de toujours, il ne le reçut pas, me le renvoya à son expéditeur.

C'est ainsi que mourut définitivement Voldemort. Il mourut parce que sort mortel fut retourné contre lui. Quelle fin ironique pour celui qui avait tant lancé de ce sortilège dans sa vie.

Harry, toujours dans une rage guerrière, se retourna et il s'éleva au dessus du sol, dans une bulle de lumière magique qi finalement se défit en même temps qu'il poussait un cri terrible.

La magie instinctive qu'il venait de produire, même en étant à bout de forces, tua tous les mangemorts d'un coup, comme un rayon meurtrier. Il les tua tous, sauf Malfoy Senior. Il voulait s'en occuper personnellement.

Il redescendit et se dirigea vers le bourreau de son amour en le regardant par-dessus ses lunettes, une expression de psychopathe sur la figure.

-Avez-vous tuez votre fils?

-Non, il est inconscient.

-Parfait. Alors je vous châtierai selon le mal que vous lui avez infligé.

Harry jeta des sorts, jeta des sort et jeta des sorts, tous ceux qu'il connaissait, tous ceux qui faisaient mal, pour finalement se retrouver au bord de l'évanouissement, à cours de magie. Alors, il rampa vers Draco pour finalement se laisser tomber sur lui. Juste avant, il murmura :

-Je t'aime tant, mon ange…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fin du chapitre 9

My god, I am a brute!

2 chapitres, aujourd'hui, je suis vraiment fière, là!

Bref… Reviews ?! Oui, non? J'm'en fous, mais je voudrai que ça soit oui, quand même XD.

C'était l'avant-dernier chapitre, donc, il n'en reste qu'un.

Plus (peut-être) une petite séquelle.

Kiss!


	10. Chapter 10

Bon, dernier chapitre… Je suis triste un peu, quand même, je me suis attachée à cette fic que je traîne depuis… septembre ou octobre XD. Bref, merci pour celles (ceux pour Sami-Chan) qui m'ont lues et voilà la suite et fin. Même si je prévois une séquelle.

Enjoy!

Chapitre 10 : La voilà notre happy end!

POV Harry

…

Je me sens tout bizarre. Où est-ce que je suis? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

J'entends des voix… Et si j'ouvrais un œil?

Quand mes yeux s'habituent à la lumière crue de l'endroit où je me trouve, je vois un ange. Un ange blond est près de moi. Des larmes roulent sur ses joues, il a plusieurs égratignures et un bras dans le plâtre. C'est Dray! Lorsqu'il voit que je suis réveillé, il se lève et pleure de plus belle. Puis il appelle des gens et soudain, Hermione, Ron, Dumbledore, Ginny, et tous les membres de l'AD (enfin, ceux qui peuvent tenir dans le petit espace que j'occupe à l'infirmerie) se retrouvent autour de moi, rayonnant.

-Salut, les mecs, lançais-je à la blague. Ça va?

-Harry! hurle (comme d'habitude) 'Mione avant de se jeter sur moi pour me serrer dans ses bras.

-Je vais bien, 'Mione, tu peux me lâcher, maintenant!

-Laisse-le, dit Ron, se retenant de pleurer. Content de te voir parmi nous.

-Ouais, moi aussi, je suis content de me voir parmi nous.

J'essaie de faire des petites blagues foireuses pour détendre l'atmosphère. C'est plus fort que moi.

Et merde! Y'a pas que les membres de l'A.D., y'a aussi les Weasley et Blaise. Ça y est, j'vais pas y échapper! Je veux dire, à la poignée de main virile de M. Weasley, l'étreinte maternelle de Mme Weasley, le câlin qui laisse sous-entendre bien des choses de Ginny, la poignée de main réservée de Percy (ah, il est de nouveau vivant, celui-là), la présentation complète des Jumeaux « Gred et Forge » (on jurerait qu'ils sont amnésiques, ceux-là! **nda :** Pis toi XD), les poignées de mains simultanées et masculines de Bill et Charlie. Ah, et l'embrassade de Fleur, aussi. J'avais oublié qu'elle était dans la famille, celle-là, désormais.

Je passai un très bon après-midi, entouré de tous mes amis et de la présence de Draco. Je dus me contenter de sa présence, et non de sa voix, il ne parlait pas.

Puis, vint le soir, et tout le monde dut partir, mit à la porte pas Pompom. Elle me donna des cachets, pour que je dorme mieux et sans douleur.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Minuit 10.

Quels cachets efficaces, je n'en reviens pas! Cela fait plus de trois heures que je tente de trouver le sommeil, et, rien, que nenni, nada, rien. Je suis aussi éveillé que le jour de ma naissance. Putain, ça fait chier!

Je ferme les yeux, tenant de faire un autre essai de plus. Puis, en proie à un excès d'énergie, je les ouvre. En fait, ce n'est pas tant par « pep », que par le fait de sentir quelque chose de doux me chatouiller.

-Drammmmpffffff! Tentai-je de dire, alors que je reconnaissais la cause de ce sentiment agréable et énervant à la fois.

-Chut…

Il ôta ses doigts de sur mes lèvres et m'embrassa furtivement.

-Je suis revenu, parce que je voulais être seul avec toi, alors, n'ameute pas tout le château.

-Dray…

-Chut…

Mais cette fois, ce ne sont pas ses doigts qui m'empêche de parler, mais sa bouche à lui. Il capture mes lèvres, les torture gentiment, tente de pénétrer la barrière de mes dents avec sa langue, ce que je lui cède facilement. Je pousse un petit gémissement alors que nos langues dansent une valse sensuelle.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

POV Omniscient

Draco débarrasse Harry de son encombrant haut de pyjamas, alors que sa Némésis fait de même avec lui.

Ils essaient de faire le moins de bruits possible alors qu'ils s'activent et s'unissent sous les draps, dans le petit lit une place de l'infirmerie.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Au matin, Mme Pomfresh n'est pas étonnée de les trouver dans le même lit, un air extatique sur le visage (**nda :** Elle doit être une liseuse de slash XD). Elle réveille tout de même Harry, en faisant comme si de rien n'était et lui tend ses cachets.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

POV Harry

_Putainputainputainputainputainputianputainputainputainputainputainputainputainputainputain!!! _

Et merde! Pomfresh nous a découvert… Moi et Dray… Dans le lit et, euh… AH MERDEMERDEMERDEMERDEMERDEMERDE! J'ai honte, bouh!

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

POV Draco

Ben dis donc! Elle a aucune gêne, la vieille peau! Pfff, c'est pas comme si elle pouvait entrer dans les chambres, comme ça, sans s'annoncer, c'est pas comme si elle était chez elle!

_En fait si, Dray, c'est son infirmerie, elle le peut._

Ta gueule, putain de cochonnerie de petite voix à la con!

_Ben voyons, il est de mauvaise humeur, le dragon? Il a passé une mauvaise nuit?_

TA GUEULE! Cette nuit, j'ai pris mon pied total de la vie, alors, ferme-la!

_Très bien, très bien. Ducon!_

J'ai entendu!

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

POV Omniscient

Après cet échange très mature avec ce qu'on appelle la conscience, Draco dut se résoudre à quitter Harry pour partir en cours. Eh oui, même le prince des Slythys doit traîner son auguste carcasse en classe.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Harry était sorti de l'hôpital depuis presque un mois, et cette nuit là, comme toutes les autres depuis sa première fois avec Draco (sa première fois, tout court, en fait), lui et son blondinet s'envoyait en l'air, en cachette de tous, dans la salle sur demande.

Mais une pensée déconcentra le Golden Boy de ses activités édifiantes avec Dray.

-Amour…, commença-t-il.

-Mmh? Demanda l'homme incontesté de sa vie, tout en continuant de parsemé son corps de baisers furtifs, en jouant à le redécouvrir encore et encore.

-Tu ne crois pas que…

-Mmh…?

-On devrait s'afficher devant toute l'école?

-Tu… Tu plaisantes?

Cette fois, Malfoy s'était vraiment arrêté.

-Je… Eh bien, non, en fait, je pensais que peut-être… mais enfin, c'est comme tu veux…

-Oh, Harry! C'est comme si tu me demandais en mariage! J'attends ça depuis tellement longtemps!

-Vraiment?

-Je te jure!

Et plus échauffé que jamais, il reprit son exploration charnelle, sous les gémissements de plaisirs de son amour.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Le lendemain matin, c'est main dans la main qu'ils se dirigèrent vers la grande salle, ignorant les regards étonnés.

Ils étaient heureux…

F I N

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fin du chapitre 10

AH MY GOD!

Je l'ai finie!

17 mars 2007, 20 :17h.

Je suis heureuse et triste à la fois d'en être enfin venu à bout.

Bref, merci à toutes celles/ceux qui m'ont soutenue depuis le début, ça m'a encouragé :)

À bientôt pour une autre fic!

Kiss ;

.x. Mo0 .x.


	11. Chapter 11

Bon, cette fic est finie, néanmoins, juste pour me faire plaisir, je lui fait une petite séquelle. Mais alors, là, toute petite, j'vous jure!

Hypothétique chapitre 11 : 15 ans plus tard…

-P'pa! Papa! Cinnamon, elle veut pas me rendre mon ours!

-Cinnamon, rend son ours à ton frère! Gronda Harry.

-Mais jeuh l'aimeuh! Pleurnicha leur fillette de 4 ans.

-Cinn', combien de fois ton père et moi on t'a dit de ne pas parler comme ça? S'enquit Draco en s'abaissant à la hauteur des yeux de leur trésor.

-J'sais plus, fit l'enfant avec une moue adorable.

-Oui, mais rend moi mon ours, là, ordonna le jeune Ethan, de deux ans son aîné.

-Qui c'est qui hurle comme des cons à 8 heures du mat'? J'en peux plus de vivre ici, bordel! Rechigna leur _adorable_ adolescente de 14 ans.

-Bonjour, ma chérie, bien dormi? Ironisa le père blond.

-Ton langage, Harmony, ton langage, tu as des sœurs & frères plus jeunes, intima Harry.

-Peux-tu me rappeler pourquoi j'ai accepté de te faire dix mille enfants? lui demanda son mari.

-Pas dix mille, juste 5! D'ailleurs, il n'en manque qu'un, souria Harry en se frottant le ventre. Comment va-t-on l'appeler, amour?

-Amour… Tu ne m'as pas appelé comme ça, depuis, quoi, 15 ans, au moins.

-Oui, je me souviens. C'était la soirée avant notre coming out.

-Papa! Racontez-nous comment vous vous êtes aimé! Quémanda Ethan.

-Oui, s'il-vous-plaîeuuh! Supplia Cinnamon.

-Cinn'…, commença Draco.

-Désolée!

-Ouais, P'pa, racontez-nous, demanda aussi Harmony.

-Un instant, avant, on va aller réveiller Xavier, il dort encore.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Xavier, leur monstre de 13 ans réveillé, toute la petite famille s'installa sur le lit de leurs pères, tout ouïe.

-Aaah, alors, c'est parti! Dit Harry en regardant avec amour son homme.

-C'était cette journée là que j'allais mettre à exécution mon plan diabolique, non même machiavélique! Genre THE plan pour le conquérir! Et le pire (ou le mieux, ça dépend du point de vue), c'est que j'allais pouvoir faire ça bénévolement, disons. Oh! J'me présente : Draco Malfoy…

F I N

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voilà, c'est vraiment la fin, cette fois.

Je vous dis : À bientôt, enfants !

.x. Mo0 .x.


End file.
